


Home

by prettydamnlame



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydamnlame/pseuds/prettydamnlame
Summary: Josh gets caught in the rain on the way to Tyler's house.





	Home

Josh’s knuckles were white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. It was pouring rain when his flight from California had landed in Ohio, and it hadn’t stopped since.

He cursed himself a little for being so stubborn, it was just that after two whole years, after the Emotional Roadshow had ended, after Tour De Columbus, after everything, he just wanted to do something for himself. He’d wanted to hire a car and drive home from the airport by his damn self, no chauffeur, no nothing, and somehow, he’d managed to pick the one day that was not only bitterly cold, but was accompanied by torrential amounts of rain.

**Be at urs in 20. Fkn hate this rain.** Josh sent a quick text to Tyler.

**DON’T TXT N DRIVE DIP CRAP!! SEE U SOON!!!** Tyler’s response came seconds later and Josh couldn’t help but grin into the wild weather ahead.

* * *

 

Tyler put his phone down on the couch beside him and stared pensively into space. He and Josh hadn’t seen each other in more than a month. It felt like years since they’d been apart for that long. It probably had been years. He felt a little hollow in his chest; this was the place, he realised, that place Josh usually occupied.

He could hear Jenna making brownies in the kitchen in preparation for Josh’s arrival. So much of Tyler’s heart was occupied with missing Jenna and missing his family when Twenty One Pilots was touring; he never really thought about just how big of hole Josh would leave when they weren’t together, day-in and day-out.

It had occurred to him that during the last couple of years, he’d taken Josh’s constant presence for granted.

* * *

 

In the twenty seconds it took for Josh to sprint from his parked car to Tyler’s front door, he’d been soaked by the torrential Ohio rain. Fuming that he hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella or even a hooded jacket – he was trading in California for _Ohio_ , after all – the drummer knocked on the front door loudly.

“Shit, dude.” His bandmate, smirking, stepped aside to let Josh in.

Jenna called out a happy welcome from further in the house, where the flicker of an open fireplace was visible.

Josh could smell the distinct smell of freshly baked brownies and his stomach gurgled hungrily.

“I’m gonna get Josh some dry clothes, babe!” Tyler sang out once Josh had called out his happy reply of _hello_ and _thanks_.

“The rain got him!” Josh and Tyler walked up stairs with the sound of Jenna’s beautiful springy laughter following them.

The pair made comfortable small talk as they went to the master bedroom, regaining their old back-and-forth effortlessly easily. Josh stood awkwardly in his wet clothes as Tyler began to rifle around in his walk-in closet for something that would fit his powerfully-built bandmate. The singer emerged with a black hoodie and some Adidas sweatpants, tossing them to Josh nimbly.

With zero hesitation – even the slightest amount of body consciousness between the two of them long gone - Josh peeled off his sodden shirt and jeans, and pulled on the new, dry replacements gratefully. As Josh straightened up, it took all of two seconds for both men to realise that the hoodie Josh had pulled on was far too big; the sleeves fell down, way down, past his hands.

Tyler’s soft peal of laughter made Josh blush self-consciously. “C’mere.” Tyler said quietly, but he didn’t wait, and stepped closer to Josh and began folding up the sleeves of the hoodie until they rested above the drummer’s wrists.

Josh, still blushing, stayed completely still as Tyler helped him, a strange mixture of contentment and embarrassment coursing through him.

Once the singer was done, his hands stayed hovering close to Josh’s, and the drummer’s eyes caught the nervous twitch of his best friend’s adam’s apple as he struggled to speak.

“I’m - ” Tyler tried, before faltering. “I’m - glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad to be here.” Josh assured him, any trace of the embarrassment he’d felt earlier rapidly deserting him as he realised that Tyler wasn’t being nasty. He was just nervous. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Tyler blurted out. His adam’s apple was bobbing up and down anxiously. “I thought you weren’t going to come home.”

“Home?” Josh enquired with a lopsided grin. “Isn’t that wherever _you_ are, Ty?”

This time it was Tyler’s turn to blush. “Wherever we’re _together_ ,” the singer corrected his best friend in a whisper.

Josh’s hand twitched toward Tyler’s in the almost negative space between their bodies and pushed his fingers through his bandmate’s strongly. Tyler reacted instantly, pulling Josh into him for a long, strong embrace.

They were together again. They were home.

A few more comfortable moments later the two pulled apart, all smiles, and strolled down to the kitchen together.

This time it was Jenna’s turn to hug Josh and the two were immediately lost in conversation about the brownies sitting on the counter.

Slyly, Tyler pulled out his phone. “Sorry man, I gotta tweet this.” Tyler snapped a quick picture of Josh in his spare clothes with his wife beside him, Jenna taking the opportunity to lean around the tall drummer and pinch his cheek sweetly. Josh protested a little as another round of Jenna’s laughter filled the kitchen.

“It’s cute, don’t worry.” Tyler assured them both with a mischievous smile.

Josh gave his best friend a playfully scathing look before turning back to the blonde woman beside him and resuming their conversation.

Tyler lingered by the kitchen bench, glancing at the replies that had started coming within seconds of his post.

**@littlegonegirl** : @tylerrjoseph @jennaajoseph _U 2 r so lucky! gotta a cute lil spooky jim there with u huh_

**@tylerrjoseph** : @littlegonegirl _very lucky,_  @joshuadun _is truly the cutest spook of all_

The sound of Jenna and Josh’s voices so close to him was filling Tyler’s chest with a giddy kind of warmth. He scrolled through the replies for a moment longer.

**@clare130** : @tylerrjoseph @joshuadun _so happy my boys r back together!! xxxxx_

**@tylerrjoseph** : @clare1130 so are we x

The singer finally put aside his phone and turned his attention back to the present. His kitchen was full of the people he loved, and his heart was full of love for them.

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest, I live for the "folding up too-long hoodie sleeve" trope and I'd write it into all of my fics if I could.


End file.
